


Ode to a Prisoner of Time

by Heavenly_Pearl



Series: Adventures in Sailormoonland [42]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Pearl/pseuds/Heavenly_Pearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem written in honor of the Guardian of Time, Sailor Pluto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode to a Prisoner of Time

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: "Sailor Moon" is the property of Naoko Takuechi.
> 
> AUTHOR'S NOTES: Written for the "Ode to Love and Time" challenge at the "sailormoonland" community at Livejournal.

From the beginning of the universe  
To the end of the world,  
You saw it all - a woman,  
Yet still a girl.

Those wine-colored eyes,  
They hold such a sadness;  
An eternal solitude  
Can only lead to madness.

Time after time,  
You stood by,  
Saw the world  
Destroyed and revived.

The Gates of Time are a prison  
Holding you bound,  
Nothing but loneliness  
All around.

Yet your duty always comes  
First and foremost;  
You know the rules,  
Never can you leave your post.

Dreams of love and happiness  
May never come true,  
But those are things  
You can't bring yourself to rue.

Prisoner of time,  
Forever you'll be,  
A solitary guardian  
For all eternity.


End file.
